no todo tiene un final feliz
by Vivian Alejandra
Summary: las cosas van a cambiar o quedaran igual despues de ranma haberse enterado de que misao y kotaro son sus hijos? y que pasara cuando akane se entere del engaño de shampoo? volvera con ranma? bueno este es el ultimo capitulo se que se van a sorprender.
1. este no es nuestro dia

No todo tiene un final feliz

Bueno esta es mi segunda historia va de dedicada a un amigo muy especial Juan Felipe (doko ) te prometí una historia y esta es para ti.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aclaraciones:

/pensamientos/

( acciones)

"intervenciones de la autora"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1. capitulo ESTE NO ES NUESTRO DIA 

bueno esta historia empieza 2 años después de la boda fallida de Ranma y Akane la relación de Akane había mejorado extraordinariamente ya habían estado juntos y se comportaban como una pareja

sin embargo todo esto era en la intimidad pues a decir verdad enfrente se todos y lo que pensaban los demás era que su relación seguía normal sin embargo a pesar de los dos ya se habían entregado el uno al otro nunca se habían confesado lo que sentían , siempre utilizaban la palabra te quiero pero jamás después de lo de Jusenkio Ranma habían vuelto a pronunciar la palabra te amo y Akane tampoco lo había echo.

Ranma no lo veía necesario siempre pensaba que con las acciones demostraba todo sin embargo Akane no opinaba igual ella siempre estuvo esperando que Ranma pronunciara la palabra te amo a ella no le bastaba las acciones ella quería escuchar de sus labios la palabra te amo sin embargo tal vez por timidez o por falta de coraje Ranma no lo pensaba hacer.

Las prometidas seguían persiguiendo a Ranma pero hacia un año habían empezado un relación Ukyo o Ryoga o bueno esos eran los chismes que habían sin embargo shampoo y Kodashi lo seguían persiguiendo Akane le disgustaba bastante pero no podía hacer nada pues la relación de ella y Ranma era a escondidas, al principio le encantaba le parecía mas excitante pero después cuando ya quería que todo saliera a la luz Ranma no la dejo según el por que no quería que se metieran en la relación.

Ese día no había sido bueno para Akane la había pasado muy mal primero hacías unos días empezó a sentir mucho mareo, y ganas de vomitar además su periodo se estaba retasando ya varios días y no era nada estúpida para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando además la ultima vez en la que Ranma y Akane habían estado juntos ni ella ni Ranma se habían cuidado y eso lo tenia muy claro y el día de hoy le entregarían el examen por el cual habían estado sufriendo los últimos dos días

/ dios mío por favor que salga negativo no se que hacer si sale positivo, además como va actuar Ranma siquiera se si me ama y como va a comportarse cuando le diga una noticia de esa dimensión, además el no quiere q lo nuestro salga a la luz dios mío. Mi pensamiento fue interrumpido abruptamente por la enfermera/

señorita Tendo aquí están sus exámenes

/ me los paso y la verdad yo no tenia ni idea de que hacer y no era capaz tampoco de abrirlos empecé a temblar y .../ (callo al suelo desmayada)

/si aunque parezca extraño me desmaye de los mismos nervios cuando desperté esta en un cuarto del hospital creo q debo agradecer que afortunadamente me desmaye dentro del hospital/

bueno veo que ya despertó

si doctor

bueno me imagino que se desmayo por la emoción tan grande que debió haber sufrido

de que habla doctor

pues de que va hacer discúlpeme la intromisión pero cuando se desmayo note que tenia unos exámenes en sus manos así que me tome la molestia de abrirlos para saber si tenían que ver algo con su desmayo y la felicito va hacer mama próximamente

/ hay si por poco y me vuelvo a desmayar menos mal que estaba sentada en la camilla/ que? Como así a que se refiere?

Que pena no me diga que no los había abierto perdóneme me imagino que usted los quería abrir y enterarse con su esposo de esta maravillosa noticia.

Espere usted quiere decir que estoy embarazada?

Por supuesto

/ hay entre en un estado de shock como era posible ahora q iba hacer y como se lo iba a decir a Ranma y peor aun como actuaría el después de recuperarme un poco y de hacerme miles de preguntas mas tome el valor de que hoy en la fiesta que se prepararía en el Neko Hanten y que shampoo lo había invitado le diría todo a Ranma/

**mientras tanto Ranma **

/ hoy va hacer el día cuando le confiese todo a Akane ya estoy seguro además creo que ella esta cansada de mantener nuestra relación en secreto y la verdad yo también además ya es hora de madurar y se que ella me quiere tanto como yo a ella hoy va hacer le gran día. Incluso tome la decisión por que esta ultima semana a estado demasiado distante con migo y supongo que es por que shampoo se la pasa detrás mío y por que ella quiere tener algo mas serio con migo. Hoy es el gran día asta compre un anillo para dárselo y comprometerme con ella por que los dos queremos no por que nuestros papas no obliguen. Será mejor llegar mas temprano al Neko Hanten quiero organizar todo hay y por cierto no quiero que Akane me vea me cogería cobardía dijo que iría con unas amigas de compras ya no debe tardar mejor voy saliendo/

/ tengo que decírselo es responsabilidad de los dos esto tengo que tomar coraje vamos Akane. No voy hacer capaz para que me miento además eh estado muy distante con Ranma estas semana por las sospechas y a el pareció no importarle será que no me ama? Dios claro por eso no me quiere decir que me ama. No Akane no te metas ideas raras en la cabeza/

/ listo menos mal que cuando salí Akane todavía no había llegado al dojo/

nihao airen Ranma que hacer tan temprano en casa de shampoo acaso Ranma venir temprano para estar con Shampoo /hoy shampoo dar inicio a plan para sacar a chica del mazo por fin de la vida de airen/

no shampoo solo vine a ayudarte/ hay no me acorde de la loca de shampoo/

pues airen por que en lugar de ayudar por que no hablar con shampoo, shampoo querer contarte algo a airen

que paso shampoo que me quieres contar?

Es que shampoo enterarse que Akane estar engañando a airen

De que estas hablando shampoo?

Pues que shampoo ver Akane con otro muchacho que no ser airen

Por favor shampoo si de eso quieres hablar mejor me voy si

No airen espera si no creer a shampoo mejor creer a amigas de Akane

No que hablas shampoo?

Yuca Sayuri contarle a mi airen

Que pena Ranma pero lo que esta diciendo shampoo es cierto Akane te esta engañando con otro hombre

**Horas atrás **

Shampoo para que nos quieres aquí luego la fiesta de graduación no empieza mas tarde

Si pero es que shampoo querer que yuca y Sayuri ayudar a organizar restaurante

esto se me hace muy raro

lo mismo opino

bueno pero shampoo si ser descortés con amigas de chica violenta quieren un poco de jugo?/ tómenselo rápido jeje y todo/

Si

De acuerdo

Miren / que idiotas ser amigas de chica violenta esto tiene un hechizo de tal forma que todo lo que les ordene hacen caso a shampoo jeje por fin shampoo podes sacar del camino a chica violenta/ " espero q esto explique por que yuca y Sayuri le dijeron a Ranma eso"

/ no eso es imposible Akane no es capas de hacerme eso ella no me puede traicionar ella dijo que me quería pero si lo están diciendo yuca y Sayuri además Akane a estado muy distante con migo esta semana será que es cierto? No pero hay dios mío Akane por que me hiciste esto yo te amo a pesar de que nunca te lo eh dicho te amo/.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno se que me demore un poco con la historia peor es que eh estado un poco ocupada con las tareas de todos modos aquí se las traigo hice el capitulo un poco de afán así que me quedo masomenos de todos modos espero sugerencias y criticas acerca de la historia y de el capitulo no me den tan duro con la ortografía saben que no es que sea muy buena con eso jeje también espero cosas buenas

Perdónenme por demorarme tanto en publicar la otra pero estaba ocupadita y perdónenme por dejarlo tan cortico. Y por avanzar tan rapido pero es que la historia en si empieza mas adelante pero me toca explicar primero que fue lo que paso antes. ( ya creo que me puse fastidiosa con las disculpas jeje )

Prometo no demorarme tanto con los capítulos.

Que va a pasar con Ranma ahora que piensas que Akane lo traiciono?

Que va a pensar Ranma si es que Akane tiene el valor de decirle lo del embarazo?

Será que shampoo se sale con la suya?

Jeje sonó muy chistoso no.

Shojo espero que te guste esta nueva historia

Firmamento negro espero q también te guste y que me apoyes igual que en la otra

Dejen sus reviews

vivian


	2. los amigos si existen

Bueno cave aclarar esta historia esta basada en el anime Ranma ½ todos los derechos son propiedad de Rumiko Takasashy lo ago sin fines lucrativos.

**Capitulo 2**

**Los amigos si existen**

/ Pensé que lo que me habían dicho Yuca y Sayuri estaba mal no lo podía creer Akane no me podía hacer esto yo la amaba pero últimamente ella no estaba con migo se alejo esta ultima semana se había alejando demasiado de mi, tal vez si me había engañado y yo había sido un estúpido que no me había dado cuenta, creo que no se cuanto tiempo llevo sentado aquí supongo que no es mucho pero si llevo mucho alcohol en la cabeza. Solo agradezco a shampoo por decírmelo y por que es la que me esta brindando este brebaje que se que no me hace olvidar pero tal vez me disminuye el dolor, pero que digo el alcohol jamás me disminuye el dolor. Estoy peor que ebrio solo escucho voces creo que esta maldita fiesta ya empezó pero yo no quiero estar aquí quiero salir huir de este lugar no la quiero ver nunca mas, pero shampoo me cogió y me abrazo antes de irme ahora se me esta acercando y me beso creo que ella siempre me ha amado no como Akane el dolor me invade todo el cuerpo y el alma, talvez ese dolor me impulso a corresponderle el beso a shampoo tal vez ella si me ha amado/

/ llegue a aquella fiesta decidida a decirle sobre el embarazo, a tomar la iniciativa y decirle que lo amo, entre por esa puerta pero, talvez ese fue mi error entrar a esa maldita fiesta, allí estaba el pero talvez no me estaba esperando como yo creí estaba con shampoo, la estaba besando y no era mi imaginación, no eran mis celos los que me estaban ayudando a pensar, el le estaba correspondiendo a ella lo estaba haciendo sentí que el mundo se me callo encima no tuve el valor de ir y hacer lo que siempre hago pegarle golpearlo no lo tuve no esta vez solo quería escapar de allí y además lo había visto la semana pasada con shampoo casi todo el tiempo pensé que era que lo estaba molestando como ella siempre hace pero parece ser que no/ te odio Ranma Saotome /me hubiera gustado gritarle pero no pude solo lo dije en un susurro casi inaudible salí corriendo del Neko Hanten quería escapar del dolor/

/ Mi amada shampoo me había enviado por unos tallarines que hacían falta fui por ellos cuando volví entre por la parte de atrás del restaurante pues observe " si les parecerá raro Mousse observando pero es que llevaba puestas sus gafas" que ya había empezado la fiesta de graduación de Akane, Ranma y Ukyo que shampoo les había organizado, entre y cuando lo hice, vi lo que me rompió el corazón, Ranma y shampoo besándose hay fue que entendí que shampoo nunca me iba a querer y decidí coger lo poco de equipaje y de ropa que tenia en la casa de la abuela y irme a buscar una nueva vida, iba saliendo cuando me encontré a Akane ella lloraba así que decidí acercármele al fin y al cabo ella era mi amiga y sospechaba que su motivo de llanto era el mismo mío/

AKANE

Mousse hola

Akane puedo preguntar el motivo de tu llanto? Tal vez te pueda ayudar soy tu amigo no?

Si lo eres Mousse / iba a empezar a contarle pero en ese momento necesitaba un abrazo a si que me abalance sobre Mousse tal vez encontrando apoyo ese apoyo que hoy quería encontrar de Ranma apenas le dijera lo del embarazo su abrazo me pareció tan sincero que cogí fuerzas/

/ ella me abrazo y le agradezco que lo haya echo yo igual que ella necesitaba un abrazo, y el brazo que me obsequio Akane había sido el mejor, me reconforto así que le subí la cara le limpie las lagrimas ella no debería llorar y yo tampoco. Me percate de que todavía estábamos en la salida del Neko Hanten y creo que no era el lugar preciso para hablar/ Akane te parece si hablamos en el parque.

/ yo asentí y nos dirigimos al parque el trayecto lo hicimos en silencio cuando llegamos le conté todo, el solo me escucho en silencio lo que yo le decía cuando termine no aguante las ganas y llore solo que había ocultado el pequeño detalle del embarazo el me abrazo y después me contó lo que a el le había pasado hay entendí el por que de las maletas, pero pensé el quería irse y la verdad yo también así que se me ocurrió una idea/ Mousse que te parece si no vamos juntos

Akane no me parece que por culpa de Ranma abandones tu familia tu casa y tu hogar

Mousse lo que pasa es que no lo quiero volver a ver además hay algo que aun no te eh contado / no aguante las ganas y llore, Mousse me abrazo y me ayudo a tomar fuerzas / Mousse ya te dije que Ranma y yo éramos pareja no es cierto lo que pasa es que Ranma y yo ya estuvimos juntos y hoy iba a la fiesta para contarle que estoy embarazada pero hay fue que lo vi besándose con shampoo.

/ no lo podía creer Ranma era un idiota como se atrevió a hacerle esto a Akane. hay ya entendí por que quería huir no quería enfrentar a su familia y que la hicieran casar con alguien que no la amaba hay accedi a su petición / de acuerdo Akane puedes venir con migo.

/ nos dirigimos con Mousse a mi casa entre en silencio bueno de todos modos la mayoría estaba durmiendo entre a mi alcoba y encima de mi cama deje una carta/

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

familia perdóneme por lo que estoy haciendo pero no estoy preparada para casarme con Ranma me voy por un tiempo de Nerima no me busque y tengan paciencia que cuando yo me sienta preparada volveré a Nerima no se preocupen estaré bien con amor Akane Tendo.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

/ después Akane me dijo que la esperara en la alcoba de ella alli la espere alrededor de 5 minutos/

/ le dije a Mousse que me esperara un momento mientras hacia algo ese algo era otra carta pero esta iba dirigida a Ranma/

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

siempre pensé que me amabas quieres que te diga algo yo si te amo pero veo que no tu única intención era quedarte con el dojo te odio Ranma Saotome se que es confuso pero a pesar de todo te sigo a mando

_Akane Tendo _

/ cuando ella llego estaba llorando no quise preguntarle el por que la verdad ya me lo imaginaba así que empacamos las maletas de Akane y salimos de Nerima de ese pueblo que tanto a Akane como a mi, nos traía tantos amargos recuerdos/

/ llegamos a Kyoto con Mousse, no teníamos mucho dinero así que conseguimos un pequeño apartamento con dos alcobas hay nos instalamos al mes Mousse ya había conseguido trabajo dictaría clases de magia y en un colegio educación física a niños pequeños mientras que yo había echo papeles de transado para una universidad de Kyoto y gracias a mis altas calificaciones en el colegio, me becaron completamente y me dieron un apartamento estudiantil además de ofrecerme trabajo como instructora de artes marciales en la universidad yo por supuesto que no podía hacerlo estaba esperando un bebe me tenia que cuidar, así que recomendé a Mousse y ya tenia tres trabajos, en la universidad nada mas eran dos días y en el colegio tres así que le toco renunciar a lo de magia pero no importaba le estaban pagando muy bien además le asignaron en la universidad un dormitorio y le había tocado en mi mismo apartamento y ya que en la universidad sabían sobre mi estado permitieron que el apartamento que era de tres personas lo ocupáramos nada mas Mousse y yo no nos quejábamos todo se nos había echo muy fácil ya había pasado dos meses desde que me había ido de Tokio—Nerima

Y necesitaba saber algo de mi familia así que acudí a mi mejor amigo Ryoga y una de mis mejores amiga Ukyo/

Conversación telefónica 

Hola Ukyo?

Akane? Donde estas, que paso, con quien estas, no sabes lo preocupados que estamos todos aquí?

Estoy bien Ukyo note puedo decir donde no quiero que me vengan a buscar pero estoy bien solo quería preguntarte como esta mi familia es que no me atrevo a llamarlos

Akane, tu papá no hace mas que llorar Nabiki no sabes como te extraña asumí no es la misma y Ranma mejor ni hablemos de el si?

No tranquila Ukyo ya lo mencionaste no/ me estoy muriendo por dentro tengo tantas ganas de llorar no quiero que me hablen de el pero si quiero saber que paso/

Parece que no le hubiera importado que te hueras ido al siguiente día se le veía con shampoo besándose no sabes el problema tan grande que tuve con el por eso

Flash back 

Ranma que te pasa te enloqueciste como se te ocurre cambiar a Akane por shampoo que te pasa las dos no tiene punto de comparación

Eso a ti no te importa Ukyo / tu no entiendes nada Ukyo no quiero seguir ablando de ella/

Perdón como no me va a importar tu eres mi amigo y Akane también, Ranma no te vallas no me dejes ablando sola RANMA...

Fin flash back 

Es el día de hoy y no nos hablamos.

Bueno y tío Genma y tía Nodoka?

Ellos están bien después de lo tuyo ya nada los ataba a tu casa así que Nodoka consiguió una nueva casa y se llevo a Genma y Ranma con ella de todos modos Genma va mucho a tu casa a estar con tu papa ya sabes a jugar shoji

Bueno me alegro que todo este bien podrías decirle a todo el mundo que estoy bien

Akane y no me piensas decir donde estas? Prometo no decirle a nadie? Solo que Ryoga y yo queremos verte saber como estas?

De acuerdo Ukyo mira yo estoy viviendo con Mousse en unas residencias estudiantiles en la universidad de Kyoto si quieres venir aquí te espero te parece si vienes este fin de semana es para que Mousse este, es que el trabaja entre semana.

Tu estas viviendo con Mousse?

Es una larga historia aquí les contamos todo a ti y a Ryoga se van a sorprender mucho. Cuídate Ukyo nos vemos este fin de semana no le cuentes a nadie donde estoy y chao.

Chao Akane tranquila que tu secreto esta bien guardado

Fin de conversación telefónica 

Akane ya terminaste de hablar por teléfono? Recuerda que la doctora nos espera para tu control

Si Mousse ya voy espera un minuto... Listo

Nerviosa?

No estuve nerviosa la primera vez te acuerdas

Flash back 

Me imagino que usted es la señorita Akane Tendo?

Si señor / estoy que me muero del susto menos mal que Mousse me esta apoyando/

Bueno acuéstate en la camilla... señor usted debe ser el padre del bebe y el novio de la señorita siga y siéntase

No no señor solo soy amigo de Akane la vine apoyar / jeje mi bebe mi novia suena lindo/

Ah lo siento siga y siéntese

Fin flash back 

Ese día estaba realmente asustada bueno pero gracias a dios estabas tu para apoyarme

Sabes que para eso están los amigos./ aunque yo quisiera ser algo mas que un amigo, hay Akane no sabes lo mucho que me estas gustando y lo mucho que me estoy enamorando de ti/

Mientras tanto en la vida de Ranma 

no lo podía creer Akane me había engañado con otro ese día estuve con shampoo toda la noche incluso gracias al alcohol me olvide de Akane y hice el amor con shampoo amor bueno si se puede llamar así por que la verdad seria mejor llamarlo tuve sexo con shampoo. al día siguiente llegue al dojo con mucho dolor de cabeza eran como las 12:00 del medio día, vi que todo el mundo lloraba no me importo entre a mi cuarto cuando golpearon la puerta era Nabiki diciéndome que Akane se había ido de la casa me paso una nota que había dejado en su cuarto decía que se había marchado por que no quería que la obligaran a casarse con migo y como lo iba a querer si no me amaba si estaba con otro, en ese momento no aguante las ganas y llore si Ranma Saotome llorando, me percate de una nota q había en mi futon decía de Akane para Ranma no fui capaz de leerla temía que me dijera que tenia otro y que se haba ido con el, la rompí en mil pedazos desde ese día salgo con shampoo nos fuimos a vivir a otra casa con mi mama y papa ya han pasado cuatro meses desde que te fuiste y sin embargo no te eh podido olvidarte Akane Tendo/

**notas de la autora**

**bueno quiero dar gracias a Shojo por su review espero que este capitulo te halla gustado**

**los que leen la historia escriban un review así sea cosas negativas me ayuda a mejorar y si son cosas positivas me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.**

**No tengo nada mas que decir . bueno las preguntas**

**Que pensara Ukyo y Ryoga al enterarse de lo de Akane?**

**Ranma podrá olvidar a Akane?**

**Que esta sintiendo Mousse por Akane?**

**Akane le dará alguna oportunidad a Mousse ?**

**Algún día Akane y Mousse volverán a Nerima?**

**(Jeje es para crear mas incógnita)**

**Vivian **


	3. odiamos a ranma¡

Cabe aclarar los personajes son de Rumiko Takasashy no me pertenecen y yo ago esto sin fines lucrativas solo por diversión

**Capitulo 3**

**¡Odiamos a Ranma!**

Bueno señorita Tendo como siempre veo que la esta acompañando el señor Mousse?

Si doctor

Bueno vamos a dar inicio a la ecografía

Claro/ tal vez no estaba asustada tanto como la vez pasada pero si estaba emocionada y mas cuando empecé haber en la pantallita a mi bebe era hermoso lo mejor que me había pasado si talvez me tocaría sacarlo adelante yo sola pero era mío, que digo yo sola no, Mousse prometió ayudarme con el, es muy lindo la verdad es que es uno de mis mejores amigos es el que me ha apoyado, el que se aguanta cuando estoy de mal genio, el que se tubo que aguantar mis antojos y mis mareos es el mejor hombre que conozco,(en ese momento lo volteé a mirar) estaba llorando y me cogía la mano estaba muy emocionado incluso le ha comprado ropa al bebe creo que cuando le toque será un papá ejemplar/

Bueno esta muy bien los bebes.

Que? A que se refiere doctor es uno no?

No son dos hay están los dos si los ven

/Nos estaba mostrando la pantallita donde se veía los latidos del corazón, hay si me asuste empecé haber negro y ( desmayada ) /

Akane ? Akane?

Mousse son dos ahora que se supone que voy hacer si ya se me hacia complicado mantener a un bebe yo sola, imagínate a dos

Akane tranquila además recuerda que no estas sola

Bueno ya que se tranquilizaron yo voy hablar, Akane mira en este mes es cuando ya varios órganos de los bebe están formados como el hígado los pulmones y los riñones los mas importantes el bebe se esta moviendo pero tu no lo sientes los antojos solo asta el siguiente mes se te quitaran, así que Mousse la tienes que consentir todavía mucho

Si Doctor, pero y cuando podemos saber el sexo de los bebes?

Bueno Mousse eso es en el siguiente mes

Ah bueno y están bien los dos?

No te preocupes Mousse, los dos están perfectamente, ahora si asta luego que tengo otras citas y los veo el próximo mes

gracias doctor

/salimos del hospital y como siempre se me antojo un helado "es igual a mantecado o raspado" Mousse me llevo, la verdad se veía muy emocionado con lo de los bebes/ Mousse gracias eres un excelente amigo

Akane yo no quiero seguir siendo un amigo, Akane quieres ser mi novia?

Que?/ todavía no podía asimilar los de los dos bebes y Mousse se me laza con ese otro noticionon por poco y ese día tengo a mis dos hijos con tantas emociones/

Lo que escuchaste quieres ser mi novia Akane me enamore de ti no se como pero me enamore y por eso te pido que si quieres ser mi novia?

/ bueno la verdad yo no sabia que responder, Mousse era el hombre perfecto pero lo consideraba mi amigo aun que últimamente algo mas si estaba sintiendo, pero todavía no sabia que era si agradecimiento por estar con migo o tal vez amor, lo que si sabia es que de algún modo le tenia que pagar lo especial que el había sido con migo no se si hice bien pero en ese momento pese que tal vez no seria tan malo decirle que si/

acepto Mousse quiero que seamos novios

/ por copo y me da un infarto Akane se demoro mucho en contestar a mi pregunta pero no importo la espera por que su respuesta había sido positiva/ enserio Akane?

Si Mousse / bueno ese día salimos de la heladería y fuimos al parque de algo, si estaba segura Mousse podría ser el padre perfecto para mis hijos. Mousse era el mejor hombre que yo conocía en el mundo y no podía seguir llorando por Ranma siendo que como Ukyo me lo había dicho por la mañana el estaba con shampoo lo que tal vez temía era hacerle daño a Mousse, lo único que pensé y pienso es en hacerlo feliz/

Fin de semana 

Akane amor apúrate, no que hoy vienen Ryoga y Ukyo?

Verdad perdón seme había olvidado... Mousse mientras me termino de cambiar por que no vas por algo para ofrecerles a Ukyo y Ryoga dijeron que vendrían para el almuerzo

Si Akane / mejor traer algo ya preparado por que si Akane cocina le podría hacer daño a los bebes y ah todos en este apartamento/ y que traigo?

No se tu mira que esta hoy abierto

De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto llegando al apartamento 

Ryoga cariño ye eh dicho que es por aquí

Ukyo confía en mi es por allí

Amor confió en ti en lo que no confió es en tu sentido de la orientación mejor vamos por donde yo digo si?

De acuerdo ( subiendo las escaleras )

DING DONG

Ya voy / ya abran llegado Ukyo y Ryoga/ ( abriendo la puerta )

Que pena nos debimos equivocar de apartamento.

Si ves Ukyo te dije que era por el otro lado hicimos parar a la señora, si esta embarazada

Creo que por esta vez tienes razón cariño

Ukyo creo que debes estar demasiado enamorada pera creer que Ryoga tiene la razón con algo que tenga que ver con ubicarse en el mundo

AKANE eres tu?

Si, es una larga historia y tenemos toda la tarde sigan

Te ves muy linda Akane ( entrando al apartamento)

Querrás decir nos vemos Ryoga

Si creo que si

Esta muy bonito tu apartamento

gracias Ukyo Y Mousse me dijiste que vivía con tigo

DING DONG

Hay esta tu respuesta Ukyo ( parándose a abrir )

Se te quedaron las llaves ( abriendo )

Si lo siento amor ( dándole un beso a Akane en los labios )

Akane y el es?

Ah Ukyo Ryoga no me di cuenta de que estaba aquí , como están?

Que pena te conocemos?

Ryoga por dios si soy Mousse

Tu eres Mousse/ huy que pesar de que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes/

Si Ukyo pero es una larga historia

Si pero tenemos toda la tarde

Tienes razón pero mejor almorcemos y después si podemos hablar de todo no creen?

Si creo que si

/ creo que ese almuerzo no fue muy placentero Ukyo y Ryoga no nos dejaron de observar a Mousse y a mi durante todo el almuerzo menos mal de que por fin terminamos y creo que es la hora de responder varias preguntas a nuestros amigos. Los invite a la sala y a esperar un largo interrogatorio/

bueno ahora si que nos quieren preguntar?

Primero Akane por que te fuiste así? aunque creo que ya tengo una respuesta tu y Mousse estuvieron juntos quedaste embarazada y para que tu familia no se enterara o te juzgara te fuiste con el

Bueno Ukyo digamos que así no fueron las cosas. Ranma y yo éramos novios claro a escondidas para que nadie se enterara el no quería presiones estuvimos juntos, en día de nuestra graduación me entere de que estaba embarazada fui a contárselo a Ranma para que todo se arreglara y todo el mundo se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero cuando entre al Neko Hanten vi a shampoo y a Ranma besándose entendí que Ranma no me quiere y si mi familia se enterara de que yo estaba embarazada nos tocaría cazarnos y yo no quería casarme si el estaba obligado a estar con migo solo por un error. Por eso me fui

Maldito Ranma ahora si lo voy a matar

Yo también quiero matarlo amor como se atreve a hacerte esto Akane

Ya Ukyo Ryoga no importa lo único que pido es que no le cuentes a nadie lo de mi embarazo y menos que Ranma es el papa de mis hijos

Si tranquila y Mousse como termino con tigo?

Bueno la verdad a mi me paso algo parecido cuando llegue de hacerle un recado a shampoo, vi besándose a Ranma y shampoo hay fue que entendí que shampoo jamás me iba a amar salí corriendo del Neko Hanten y vi a Akane llorando ella me contó todo y yo le conté que me pensaba ir también de Nerima así que decidimos salir los dos y nos instalamos en Kyoto al principio fue difícil pero después la situación fue mejorando.

Y Mousse tu nuevo estilo que?

Bueno Ukyo eso se debe a que después de que llegamos me ofrecieron un trabajo en un colegio le enseñaría a unos niños educación física mezclada con artes marciales y mi estilo les daba un poco de miedo además queríamos tanto Akane como yo cambiar, y dejar atrás nuestras vidas pasadas así que me corte el cabello me quite mi bata y me recomendaron un doctor para los ojos y así quede. Que tal quede?

Muy bien demasiado bien

UKYO

Lo siento Ryoga pero es cierto quedo mas que bien

Y Akane?

Bueno pues yo solo me deje crecer el cabello.

Bueno y ustedes por que o como terminaron juntos?

Bueno Ryoga la verdad Mousse y yo éramos amigos nada mas asta hace 6 días después de tu llamada Ukyo, nos fuimos a mi cita al medico los controles y hay me pidió que fuéramos novios

Los felicitamos a los dos y cambiando de tema el bebe es niño o niña?

Bueno Ryoga la verdad son los bebes y no sabemos le sexo

Bebes?

Si son dos Ukyo

Si pero Akane y yo estamos muy contentos con la doble bendición que nos dieron

Ukyo y mi familia?

Ellos están bien Akane, claro que sufriendo mucho por tu ida pero bien, Kasumi esta saliendo con el doctor Tofu mientras que Nabiki se pierde mucho de tu casa bueno eso ya pasaba cuando tu estabas por lo demás las cosas no han cambiado mucho

Mmmm ( triste )

Bueno pero no hablemos de cosas tristes si?

Tienes razón Mousse

Bueno pero ahora soy yo la que quiero preguntar .tengo una duda que me invade desde hace tiempo como fue que ustedes dos terminaron juntos?

Bueno Akane la verdad

Flash back 

Ryoga que haces aquí?

Lo siento Ukyo lo que pasa es que estoy buscando la casa de Akane

Y se puede saber por que tres esa cara y por que estas llorando?

Vi a Ranma y a Akane besándose en el parque y decidi renunciar a ella pero antes quiero entregarle esto

Una carta y que dice claro si puedo saber?

Ukyo pero no te noto afectada

Aunque no lo creas me estoy muriendo por dentro pero yo ya lo sabia, un día a Ranma se le escapo no lo volvió a mencionar pero me basto para saber que no podía seguir tras de el, por que nunca me iba haber mas aya de una amiga y solo me estaba creando falsas esperanzas

Pero que dice la carta Ryoga?

Nada Ukyo / creo que para que le voy a decir a Akane que estoy enamorado de ella lo único que aria seria dañar nuestra amistad se que nunca mas volvería hacer igual con migo/

Entonces que le iras a entregar, un papel en blanco?

No pero tus palabras son muy ciertas por lo pronto me voy para tal vez cuando lo supere podre volver

Pues... Ryoga si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa mira que si te alejas nunca lo podrás superar claro, si quieres

Tal vez tengas razón Ukyo gracias por tu ofrecimiento

Eso es...

Un si Ukyo / tal vez si estoy ceca un día me haga a la idea que ella no es para mi /

Fin flash back 

Espera un momento tu estabas enamorado de mi?

( sonrojo )

Eso no viene al caso Akane el ya es mío

Jaja tranquila Ukyo no te lo pienso quitar

Bueno desde ese día empecé a quedarme en la casa de Ukyo y ayudarle en el restaurante

Y un día Ryoga resulto en mi cuarto saben lo desorientado que es y nos pusimos a hablar de todo lo que habíamos pasado, a recordar viejos tiempos esa noche nos besamos me acuerdo que Ryoga salió corriendo saben lo tímido que es

Jajajaja

Ukyo?

Lo siento pero es verdad amor y al día siguiente me pidió que fuera la novia y yo acepte además desde hacia unos días estaban sintiendo algo por Ryoga y aproveche

Jajaja que bonito como se dieron sus cosas

Bueno pero con lo mucho que hablamos ya se nos hizo tarde para volver a Nerima saben que el camino es largo ya nos tenemos que ir

Me alegro mucho verlos a los dos. Mousse espero que cuides mucho a Akane

Por supuesto Ryoga ella es mi vida

Ah y los vendremos a visitar pronto

De acuerdo fue un placer verlos y Ukyo dile a mi familia que estoy bien y por favor no les digas a nadie en donde estoy

Tranquila Akane puedes confiar en mi

/El siguiente mes fue normal nos dijeron el sexo de los bebes seria un niño y una niña. Los meses siguieron pasando y con ellos yo mas gorda Mousse mas feliz Ukyo y Ryoga se auto proclamaron padrinos de los bebes. En los nombres bueno en eso no había pensado pero si tenia nombres en mi cabeza, ya tengo 9 meses que rápido pasa en tiempo deje de estudiar un semestre los tres últimos meses que me faltaban de embarazo y tres meses para estar con mis hijos . Mousse era el mejor hombre que había, me complacía en todo y ya le había comprado a los bebes varias cosas estoy en mi casa recostada esperando a que llegue Mousse lo acabe de llamar por que las contracciones cada vez son mas fuertes parecía loco por ese teléfono pero creo que ya pronto va a estar aquí y eso espero por que no me aguanto mas cada vez son peores/

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

espero que este capitulo también te guste Shojo para los que ya lo leyeron y no me han enviado un comentario espero que pronto lo hagan me gusta mucho abrir mi correo y encontrar su reviews.

Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y perdón por mi demora. Pero ya sabes todo es culpa de las evaluaciones.


	4. de vuelta a Nerima

Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takasashy acepción de dos personajes que yo los eh creado. Aclaración 

MAYÚSCULA: gritos

Cap. 4 De vuelta a Nerima 

/ maldita sea por que Mousse no llega ya no puedo mas/

Akane ya llegue

Gracias a dios Mousse

Vamos al hospital a cual es? Que tengo que llevar?

Mousse al de la universidad tienes que llevar la ropa de los bebes pañales y TODO LO QUE NECESITA UN BEBE

Lo siento Akane

No me digas que lo sientes tu no eres el que tiene en tu vientre dos bebes a punto de salir y tu novio esta haciendo preguntas estúpidas.

Lo siento

QUE NO DIGAS LO SIENTO

Perdóname

/ Cálmate Akane el no lo hace con intención/ Amor ve por un taxi si?

Si, si claro a donde lo busco?

MOUSSE

/ Por fin llegamos al hospital después de unas cuantos gritos míos y estupideces de Mousse pero no lo culpo esta muy emocionado; Me entraron a la sala de parto y después de media hora por fin tuve a mis hijos, Mousse me acompaño todo el tiempo en la sala de parto cuando nacieron sentí que era el único motivo para vivir mientras que Mousse se desmayaba en la sala, siempre causando problemas y haciendo estupideces pero eso es lo tierno de el y lo que me gusta ya me pasaron al cuarto mientras reaniman a Mousse estoy esperando a que llegue para mostrarle a mis dos tesoros y las dos personitas por las cuales deje a mi familia mi mundo y las que me han echo mas que felices/

toc toc...

Se puede pasar?

Claro que si

( Entrando a la habitación) Fui a la recepción y llame Ukyo y Ryoga estaban muy emocionados me imagino que llegaran pronto... puedo verlos?

Claro que si

( Acercándose a las incubadoras) Son preciosos los dos, sabes Akane me as echo el hombre mas feliz del mundo

Por que?

Por que te tengo a ti y por que ahora tengo una familia hermosa

/ Definitivamente no me había equivocado Mousse era el mejor hombre del mundo y el mejor papa para mis hijos de eso no tenia duda, le dije que se acercara y lo bese en ese momento llegaron Ukyo y Ryoga entraron como locos a la habitación nos interrumpieron definitivamente eran muy copo prudentes/

Akane están preciosos nuestros ahijados podemos alzarlos?

Por el momento están en la incubadoras pero después cuando me los den por supuesto que los podrás alzar

Yo también quiero

Si Ryoga después de que yo los alce

Si eres envidioso Mousse tu los tendrás todo el tiempo

Bueno pues si pero son mis hijos por que no le pides a Ukyo que tenga uno?

.../ Perdón estoy aquí y no gracias por lo menos no en un buen tiempo/ no me miren así

Jajá jajá si Ukyo deberías tener un bebe

Akane no te rías y no hemos hablado de eso Ryoga y yo además no por lo pronto

por que yo si quiero tener un hijo

/ No puede ser/ si ven eso es culpa de ustedes por meterle ideas raras a Ryoga

jajajajajajaja

Bueno pero que nombres les piensan poner a los dos bebes?

Pues yo no eh pensado en eso y tu si amor?

Si amor quiero que la niña se llame Misao y el hombre Kotaro

Estoy de acuerdo son los dos nombres muy bonitos Akane

Por mi no hay problema entonces bienvenidos al mundo Misao y Kotaro / estaba muy emocionado eran preciosos los hijos de Akane que digo mis dos hijos por que desde hoy ellos serian míos y de Akane, y serian mi motivo de existir igual que el de ella/

3 meses después 

Buenas noches hay alguien en casa?

Hola amor como te fue en la universidad?

Muy bien, pero y como están los bebes?

Están bien, Mousse quiero hablar con tigo de algo

Si claro de que quieres hablar?

Mousse creo que ya es hora de enfrentar nuestro pasado no crees?

A que te refieres?

Quiero volver a Nerima quiero que mi papa conozca a sus nietos y mis hermanas a sus sobrinos

Akane pero aquí tenemos todo yo estoy trabajando y tu empiezas este semestre a estudiar de nuevo

Si pero Mousse ya es hora, no puedo seguir así, además creo que ya esta superado todo y deseo volver

Akane pero...

A que le tienes miedo Mousse?

A perderte a ti a perder a Misao y Kotaro

No va a pasar eso Mousse yo te.. a..yo te amo Mousse

Enserio nunca me lo habías dicho?

Por que nunca había tenido la oportunidad, pero tu te as convertido en mi apoyo además Misao y Kotaro siempre seguirán siendo tus hijos. Pase lo que pase, pero entiende extraño mi familia y quiero volver

De acuerdo Akane si quieres volver volveremos ya ha pasado un año y tienes razón ya es hora de enfrentar nuestro pasado

/ Vuelvo a Nerima por que estoy segura de que ya no siento nada por Ranma y también estoy segura de lo que siento por Mousse o eso creo ah pasado nada mas un año, pero eso me basto para olvidarlo después de el dolor que sentí, creo que se me esfumo el amor por el/

Akane cuando nos iremos?

Te parece si la próxima semana

Si me parece. / espero no perderte Akane ni perder a mis hijos/

Una semana después--en la estación del metro de Nerima 

Ya deben estar por llegar Ryoga

Si amor

Sabes estoy feliz por que se venga Akane y Mousse ya no nos quedara tan difícil ir a visitar a nuestros ahijados

Si tienes razón

Mira ese no es el metro en donde Akane y Mousse vienen

Si ese es

/ Ya llegamos a la estación del metro nos están esperando Ukyo y Ryoga. Mousse esta cargando a Misao y yo a Kotaro agradezco que hayan venido no podríamos solos con tantas maletas y con los bebes. Mousse se ve extremadamente tranquilo pero se que no es así al igual que yo se esta muriendo de los nervios nos vamos a encontrar de nuevo con nuestro pasado y tanto el como yo no queremos dañar esto que asta ahora llevamos/

/ Me estoy muriendo de los nervios soy consiente que Akane siente algo por mi y eso no lo pongo en tela de juicio solo que tengo miedo de perder a mi familia. Ukyo y Ryoga nos ayudaron y nos ofrecieron el u-chan para quedarnos esta noche el viaje fue muy pesado y se que necesitamos descansar a pesar de que teníamos dinero para hospedarnos en un hotel ellos insistieron, en este momento estoy en el cuarto durmiendo al lado esta Akane ella decidió dormir con migo después de que nacieron los bebes para darles una habitación para cada uno en nuestro apartamento y esta vez no es la excepción ella duerme a mi lado mientras que los mellizos duermen en el coche/

/ Por fin amaneció y hoy es el día de la verdad iré a la casa de mi padre le presentare a sus nietos y a mi novio me estoy muriendo de los nervios solo espero que mi padre no lo tome a mal. No lo niego tengo miedo de verlo solo doy gracias a dios de que Ranma ya no vive en la casa y que o jala no este tío Genma ni tía Nodoka. Mousse se esta duchando el también debe de estar nervioso/

/ Me estoy muriendo de los nervios lo peor es que ya vamos caminando directo a la casa de Akane, lo único que pido es que el no este allí se que tenemos que enfrentarnos a el pero todavía no quiero y se que ella lo sabe que tengo miedo y no es de el es, de que tal vez despierte algo en Akane y yo la pierda a ella y a los niños/

/Llegamos a la casa que digo a mi casa, no me atrevo a abrir esa casa que abandone de dolor esa casa de la cual fui y prometí nunca mas volver hoy estoy aquí parada y con muchas dudas voltee a mirar a mis hijos y como si fuera una respuesta su sonrisa me dio el valor para entrar a mi casa antes de hacerlo voltee a mirar a el padre de mis hijos no el biológico pero el padre por que ese derecho el lo tiene ganado el estaba nervioso lo note por su rostro pero me abrazo eso me dio fuerza para enfrentar a mi padre y mis hermanas, además mi principal motivo de venir era la falta que me hacían/

/ Entramos a la casa de Akane, Kasumi salió para ver quienes eran las visitas, apenas vio a Akane no la reconoció no había pasado mucho tiempo pero Akane si había cambiado su cuerpo era mas de mujer y su cabello largo estaba atado con una cola arriba que la hacia parecer mas adulta que cuando se había marchado. Kasumi se acerco supongo que a preguntar quienes éramos pero al acercarse la reconoció la abrazo y unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos que están con un brillo que demostraba lo feliz que estaba/

/ Casi me muero cuando mi herma no me reconoció supongo que eh cambiado pero no demasiado en un año no te transformas, cuando lo hizo se abalanzo encima mío y me abrazo hay fue que me di cuenta lo mucho que sus abrazos y sus consejos me habían echo falta/

Akane sigue / fue lo que escuche que me dijo mientras ella rápido abría las puertas para que yo entrara, apenas entre sentí una paz interior había vuelto a mi hogar. Creo que no se fijo mucho en Mousse y los bebes de todos modos me ofreció de ese te verde que tanto nos gusta a la familia y mas si Kasumi es la que lo hace, antes de salir le ofreció a Mousse pensé que no se había fijado en el pero me equivoque siempre eh pensado que Kasumi sabe todo pero su misma prudencia hace parecer que fuera la persona mas ingenua del mundo/

/ Estábamos esperando al te de Kasumi ya se me hacia raro que Nabiki no apareciera por allí nos sorprendimos cuando la vimos llegar y mas nos sorprendimos cuando notamos que venia con Kuno cogidos de la mano el la dejo y antes de irse la beso, cuando ella entro a la casa vio a Akane nunca pensé que la reina del hielo pudiera tener una actitud así/

/ Apenas me vio Nabiki se me abalanzo y me abrazo siempre supe que ella era tierna solo que lo sabe disimular demasiado bien; pero como ella no es tan prudente como Kasumi ella si pregunto quien era el hombre que me acompañaba se refería a Mousse el si estaba cambiado y entiendo que no lo reconocieran/

Nabiki no seas imprudente ella no lo contara cuando quiera

/ Como siempre mi hermana mayor Kasumi reprendiendo a Nabiki, Kasumi se sentó y sirvió te y creo que al igual que cuando Ukyo y Ryoga nos vieron teníamos que responder ciertas preguntas; quería que mi padre estuviera allí así que pregunte por el/ Kasumi y papa?

Akane el esta en un viaje con el tío Genma

/ Bueno eso dada respuesta a mi pregunta me hubiera gustado que estuviera pero ya que no estaba no podía hacerme la loca con las mil y una duda que tenia Nabiki en la boca y se que Kasumi aunque lo disimulara también, Mousse entendió que tenia que responder lo que le había preguntado Nabiki y sobretodo por esa mirada que le estaba ofreciendo mi hermana de duda y de deseo, no lo niego Mousse después de su cambio se veía mas que bien y yo lo sabia mas de una muchacha en la universidad estaba tras de el pero el era muy respetuoso con ellas, pero se que esa mirada a el lo estaba intimidando/

A tu respuesta Nabiki talvez no me reconociste pero soy Mousse

/ Por la cara de la hermana de el medio de las Tendo me di cuenta que no podía creer lo que le decía/

Mousse? Mm si hubiera sabido que te convertirías en eso no te hubiera dejado ir

/ No lo niego me puse celosa como se atreví a hablar de ese modo enfrente mío y de mi novio/ oye Nabiki

Que Akane? Quien te viera pensaría que estas celosa, o es que lo estas?

/ Mi hermanita nunca iba a cambiar de eso no tenia duda seguía siendo igual y con ese sexto sentido que mas de una vez me ha llegado a asustar. Hay me toco aclarar todo, les conté a mis hermanas todo lo que había Tendo que pasar depuse de que me fui a excepción de lo del verdadero padre de mis hijos bueno creo que ese detalle no vi necesario contarlo al fin y al cabo para mi el padre de mis hijos era Mousse. Las caras de mis hermanas estaban mas debajo de la mesa creo que la historia las había dejado muy sorprendidas bueno y no era para menos. Pero como siempre ese sexto sentido de mi hermana volvió a hacer acto de presencia y salió con una pregunta la cual no quería responder/

Akane, Kotaro y Misao son hijos de Ranma o de Mousse? por que a mi no me puedes mentir y los sabes ellos dos son iguales a Ranma

/ Y en eso tenia razón y no lo negaba mis hijos eran muy parecidos a su padre biológico hay si maldecía a los malditos genes por que los de el predominaban en los dos. Me toco decir la verdad cuando la dije se cuanto le dolió a Mousse pero ellas ya se habían dado cuenta, al terminar con nuestra historia tomamos te y me sorprendió mucho el enterarme de ciertas cosas que la verdad no tenia ni idea como que Kasumi y el doctor Tofu se piensan casar en un mes y que mi hermana Nabiki cuando se escapaba se iba de viaje con Kuno pero que un día los pillaron y a Kuno le toco darle la cara a mi papá y prometerse con mi hermana, muchas cosas habían cambiado pero mi casa seguía igual/

Oye Akane y no piensas ir hoy a la fiesta de exalumnos "es para las personas que ya se graduaron es como para que se reencuentren de nuevo con sus compañeros" de tu generación que van a hacer hoy, recuerda que hace un año te graduaste?

/ Y como lo iba a olvidar si fue ase un año recibí la noticia de mis hijos y que vi a Ranma con shampoo/ no Nabiki gracias no quiero ir sola a una fiesta

No tienes que ir sola puedes ir con un acompañante puedes ir con tu novio. Tengo entendido que Ukyo ira con Ryoga estarán los cuatro que de malo hay que vallan y se diviertan eh hermanita y cuñadito.

/ No había nada de malo pero miedo si tenia, miedo de verlo a el y de que Mousse viera a shampoo a eso le tenia miedo lo único que sabia era que tarde o temprano lo iba a ver pero había un problema/ pero Nabiki y donde dejo a los niños?

Akane ve tranquila que Kasumi y yo nos hacemos cargo de ellos además ya quiero jugar con mis sobrinos

Si Akane Nabiki tiene razón ve y diviértete con tu novio no te preocupes que nosotras cuidamos de Kotaro y Misao y tranquila que no dejara que Nabiki juegue demasiado con los niños es capaz y los permuta por dinero

Bueno de acuerdo pero Kasumi te los encargo mucho y tu que piensas Mousse vamos?

/ Tenia miedo y se que ella también pero si ella decía que quería ir le aria caso al fin y al cabo tenia que confiar en sus sentimientos y en los míos propios y Kasumi había prometido cuidarlos y si Kasumi vigilaba a Nabiki quedaba mas confiado/ si no me parece tan mala idea

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**mientras tanto en la casa de Ranma **

Hijo no piensas ir a la fiesta de exalumnos

Si madre claro que iré

Y con quien piensas ir Ranma?

Con shampoo mama me gustaría llevarla dice que tiene algo impórtate que decirme / hoy ase un año me entere de lo que me engañabas hoy ase un año te fuiste mientras yo me quede aquí con el corazón roto estuve con shampoo pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba shampoo me dijo que nunca me había amado que lo que le gustaba de mi era lo difícil que era conseguirme el juego que ella había creado después de eso ella se fue según ella a buscar el verdadero amor m imagino que a buscar a Mousse que según ella después de un recado que le mando hacer nunca mas volvió después llegaste de china y atiendes tu restaurante me contaste que no te fue bien que no lo encontraste y de lo preocupada que estabas por el siempre supe que lo querías y desde hace un mes que llegaste insiste en contarme algo que según tu me va a cambiar la vida pero siempre que me lo vas a decir te arrepientes/

Ranma?

Si mama?

Me podrías hacer un favor se que no te gusta ir mucho a la casa de los Tendo pero como tu padre se fue con Soun antes de que te vallas me gustaría que pasaras y trajeras unos ingredientes que se me quedaron allí cuando fui por la mañana.

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo con respecto a los nombre bueno por que Kotaro por que si recuerdan un capitulo de la leyenda del panda el otro nombre de Ranma en ese mundo paralelo es Kotaro y por que Misao bueno eso lo saque de samurai x me parece que Misao tiene una personalidad muy chévere, como para ser uno de los hijos de Ranma y Akane además tiene un trenza como Ranma y el cabello es azul como Akane. De hay los nombres

Ahora si a las respuestas de sus reviews

**shojo88**: bueno como siempre agradezco muchísimo tus reviews gracias por estar siempre apoyándome con mis historias.

Lo de autoproclamarse padrinos bueno se me ocurrió en uno de mis ataques de loquera jeje

Y lo de los mellizos bueno seme ocurrió por que no me definía si quería como hijos de ellos dos un niño o una niña así que deje de pensar y puse a los dos jeje

**Natsu-chibiatack**: se que lo quieres matar yo que soy la creadora también jeje me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic y espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**gabyhyatt** bueno pues lo de telenovela lo acepto el formato es de una telenovela de eso si me culpo jeje pero lo de serle fiel para siempre si no siempre estuve en desacuerdo de que todas las novelas tuvieran un final feliz la vida real no es tan fácil.

Espero que este capitulo te guste.

**Noriko-InLove**bueno lo de la reacción prometo mejorarlo y lo de la ortografía en este capitulo trate de prestarle un poco mas de atención a eso.

Lo de los diálogos siempre les pongo un guión pero cuando los publico desaparecen, sin embargo me encanta las criticas que me hiciste me ayudan a mejorar bastante me gusta que sean así. Prometo tratar de mejorar con la ortografía y la redacción y mirar que hago con los dialogo para que se noten.

Gracias por el consejo del corrector ortográfico esta vez lo utilice (espero que se note )

Sin embargo necesito ayuda y lo se, entonces si tu me quieres ayudar o tienes a alguien que lo pueda hacer te quedaría muy agradecida

si entras a mi nombre hay aparece mi correo al final. De nuevo muchas gracias por tus criticas me ayudan a mejorar.

**Les-kane**bueno me encanta que te haya gustado y creo que te adelante un poco de este capitulo, lo que pasa es que ya lo había escrito pero por algún motivo no lo había podido subir, pero tenia la idea de que ya lo había subido entonces te adelante lo de los nombres jeje bueno espero que este capitulo te guste.

Para los que no me han dejado un review anímense y háganlo acepto toda clase de reviews bueno me ayudan a seguir y malos me ayudan a mejorar.

**LAS PREGUNTAS:**

¿ será que Ranma se encuentra con Akane en el dojo?

¿ que sentirá Akane cuando vea a Ranma y que sentirá el cuando la vea?

¿ que sentirá Mousse cuando vea a shampoo y que sentirá ella cuando vea a Mousse?

¿ será que Ranma se entera que Misao y Kotaro son hijos de el?

¿ Akane perdonara a Ranma o se quedara con Mousse?

Y por cierto si tienen alguna duda si chiquean mi nombre arriba hay les aparece mi correo al final de mi presentación.

Pero por si acaso es: vivianalejandra7279( arroba hotmail punto com )

Es que si lo escribo normal no aparece jeje

vivian


	5. dos hijos, un encuentro

**Bueno primero que todo quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas como:**

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece aunque me encantaría, le pertenece a la gran mangaca Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Otra cosa según consejos de una gran persona (mi prelectora Freya) me sugirió que los pensamientos los escribiera entre comillas por que si los señalaba como anterior mente lo hacia se podría ver muy cortado el diálogo y poco legible en algunos casos. Además de que arriba aparezcan los respectivos nombres de quien esta pensando esto lo ago para que no se confundan. Aclaro que las conversaciones no parecerá el nombre arriba de quien esta hablando supongo que por las respuestas entenderán.**

**5. capitulo **

**Dos hijos, un encuentro**

Ranma 

"Mi madre me pidió que fuera a esa casa que tantos recuerdos me trae. Aunque no lo crean, aún mantengo esos recuerdos clavados en mi mente y mi corazón y no me los puedo sacar, es como si una espina muy fina se hubiera clavado ahí dentro y por su mismo tamaño fuera difícil poder sacarla.

A pesar de todo aún te sigo amando ¿por qué? No lo sé, me engañaste con otro y probablemente te fuiste con él. ¿Te preguntaras por qué nunca te pude olvidar? porque fuiste la persona que me enseñó a amar y aunque no lo creas la única que he amado.

Todavía me pregunto por que soy tan estúpido y pienso que me estas escuchando, no lo se, camino por estas calles que se ven más desoladas que nunca tal vez por que ya es de noche o tal vez por que siquiera he mirado a las personas que caminan a mi alrededor.

La única pregunta que me hubiera encantado que respondieras es si realmente me amabas aunque fuera un poco, quiero saber si cada vez que hacíamos lo que yo consideraba el amor tu sentías algo, si cada vez que tocaba tu piel, cuando te besaba y te estremecías al igual que yo, realmente lo sentías.

Tal vez te fuiste de mi lado por mi cobardía, por no haber tenido el valor suficiente para decirte que te amaba. Sí, tal vez fue eso por eso buscaste otra persona por que tal vez yo no te pude ofrecer amor, pero si nunca me amaste ¿por qué en mas de una ocasión sacrificaste la vida por mi?

Sin darme cuenta llegué al dojo Tendo, mi hogar y en donde conocí el amor, pero también el lugar en el cual lloré cuando nadie me veía, cuando te fuiste y ni un adiós me dejaste.

Alcanzo a ver que alguien sale, es una mujer y va acompañada de un hombre supongo que tal vez amigos, de Kasumi y del doctor.

Me acerqué y golpee la puerta, me abrió Kasumi, parecía que le sorprendida mucho verme. La verdad hace mucho tiempo no iba a la casa Tendo, pero su cara era de algo más, me pareció que era de miedo".

- Buenas noches Kasumi, mi madre dejó unos ingredientes para la cena y me pidió que viniera por ellos, ¿serias tan amable de entregármelos?-

--------------------------

Kasumi 

" Akane y Mousse acababan de irse, cuando golpearon la puerta pensé que sería de nuevo Akane con otra recomendación típica de las madres como cámbiales de pañal, dales de comer y no les dejes meterse nada a la boca a menos que sea su biberón

Pero no era mi hermanita menor, ni Mousse, se trataba de Ranma.

Me asusté y mucho, pensé que se había enterado algo de los niños pero vino por los ingredientes que se le había olvidado a tía Nodoka y por su cara supongo que a ellos tampoco se los había encontrado ni mucho menos que sabia que los niños estaban arriba"

- Por supuesto, en un momento te traigo lo que se le quedo a tía Nodoka, ah y descortesía la mía ¿ deseas seguir?-

"La verdad lo hice más por decencia que por otra cosa, lo que menos quería era que entrara y viera a mis sobrinos"

- No Kasumi muchas gracias estoy de afán-

- Supongo que vas para la fiesta de ex alumnos-

"Trate de armar conversación mientras iba por lo que tía Nodoka había olvidado"

- Si Kasumi, no pretendía ir pero shampoo me convenció

--------------

**Ranma**

"Insisto Kasumi estaba muy rara parece un poco nerviosa bueno tal vez son suposiciones mías, aunque cuando fue por lo ingredientes volteo a mirar hacia arriba como temiendo algo"

- Bueno espero que te diviertas, mira aquí esta lo que tía Nodoka olvido-

- Muchas gracias y hasta pronto-

" Iba saliendo de la casa cuando escuche llorar a unos bebes y después Nabiki bajar para decir algo relacionado con unos sobrinos, no escuché bien y tampoco me importo supuse que eran los niños que cuidaba Kasumi para ayudar en la casa"

**8:30 PM /20:30 hora de la fiesta**

Akane 

"Salimos de mi casa con Mousse y fuimos al Ucchan's. Ahí, Ukyo y Ryoga ya se estaban alistando así que tanto Mousse como yo los apuramos un poco y ahora los cuatro nos dirigimos a mi antigua escuela, la Furikan. Desde aquí la alcanzo a ver aún recuerdo todo lo que pase y donde hoy me encontrare con mi pasado"

Ranma 

"Llegamos hace unos quince minutos a la fiesta, estoy sentado y no estoy de ánimos para bailar. Esta fiesta me trae amargos recuerdos y peor aún fue encontrarme con mis compañeros y preguntarme por ella, el motivo de mi desvelo y mi pena Akane Tendo"

Mousse 

"Entramos por la puerta, yo por supuesto iba cogido de la mano de Akane al fin y al cabo era mi novia. A lo único que le temía era al pasado de ella, pasado que tenia nombre Ranma Saotome. También le temo a mi pasado, no quiero perderla y no quiero perder a mis pequeños"

Shampoo 

"Estaba sentada al lado de Ranma, hoy era el día en donde le contaría lo que hace año atrás había pasado verdaderamente temía perder su amistad ¿pero que más da? yo sabia que si era mi amigo tenia que contarle todo y tal vez esperar a que él pudiera ser feliz.

Aunque no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Mousse y aunque lo haya perdido, lo único que tenia claro era que no dejaría que mi mejor amigo pasara por lo mismo"

**Ranma**

"Shampoo me iba a decir algo la vi tomar aire, pero en ese momento vi entrar a una mujer extremadamente hermosa. Sentí un escalofrió que me atravesó toda la espina dorsal venia acompañada de un muchacho y de Ukyo y Ryoga esa mujer me dejo intrigado"

Shampoo 

"Estaba apunto de empezar a hablar con Ranma cuando lo vi, no se por que pero sentí ya haberlo visto en otra ocasión. Era un hombre muy guapo y sentí como si ya lo conociera a él y a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Ese hombre me había cautivado"

Akane 

"Llegamos a la fiesta Mousse se veía muy nervioso, yo también lo estaba aunque lo disimulaba, no quería que se dañara lo que hasta hoy había construido. Ukyo y Ryoga empezaron a saludar a mis ex compañeros de clase, supongo que no me reconocieron y mucho menos a Mousse.

Creo que ahí si me dí cuenta de que había cambiado. Después de que Ukyo y Ryoga terminaron de saludar nos sentamos los cuatro en una mesa, se notaba que Ukyo quería bailar pero Ryoga aun no se había dado cuenta por lo tanto no la había sacado a bailar.

Me sorprende lo despreocupada que puede llegar a ser ella, no espero a que él como hombre la sacara, ella lo cazó a el.

Mousse y yo nos quedamos en la mesa estábamos hablando cuando noté una mirada clavada a nuestra mesa, mas explícitamente clavada en el que ahora era mi novio

Era shampoo la que lo miraba, estaba en la mesa de la comida y no dejaba de mirarnos supongo que nos debió haber reconocido aunque lo dudo mucho por que su mirada esta clavada en mi acompañante aunque a veces me volteaba a mirar.

En ese momento lo vi, se acercó a Shampoo y la invitó a bailar. Cuando lo vi no sentí nada adentro, ni siquiera duda, eso me llevo a pensar que si lo había olvidado.

En ese momento no me preocupaba tanto Ranma, me preocupaba más Shampoo, ya me estaba enojando ¡cómo era posible que mirara así a Mousse! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que estaba acompañado? y esa mirada no era de sorpresa ni de duda esa mirada era la misma con la que observaba a Ranma un año a tras."

Mousse 

"Estaba hablando con Akane, pero observé que miraba hacia la pista de baile, supuse que quería bailar así que como un caballero que soy le pregunte"

- ¿Amor quieres bailar?

Claro que si-

Akane 

"Obvio que quería bailar o que pensaban que me quedaría con las ganas de restregarle a Shampoo que Mousse era mío, no quería que lo mirara, a mi si me disgustaba y no lo niego sentía celos él ahora era mío no de ella"

Mousse 

"Entramos a la pista de baile y empezamos a bailar, estaba sonando una canción tranquila así que nos pudimos abrazar. Segundos después los vi, vi el motivo por el cual no quería venir, lo vi a él bailando con Shampoo.

Vi que estaba observando a Akane, sentí miedo no la quería perder. Me sorprendió el modo como Shampoo me observaba, era una mirada muy extraña pero no le presté mucho atención, solo disfrute el momento y la canción"

Akane 

"Estaba demostrándole a Shampoo que ese hombre ahora era mío, cuando sentí la mirada de Ranma clavada en mi, no le presté mucha atención, si me había reconocido era problema de él.

Cerré los ojos, me apoye en el hombro de Mousse y me deje guiar por él, sabia que le gustaba desde un día que salimos cuando estaba embarazada se que a el en el baile le gusta guiar así que solo me deje llevar por él"

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Abrí los ojos sorprendida cuando sentí un pisotón en mi pie, pegue un grito, supongo que todo el mundo lo escuchó o por lo menos toda Nerima. Me había pisado Ryoga creo que hasta en el baile se pierde, después de ese pequeño accidente no pudimos seguir bailando y nos sentamos los cuatro; yo adolorida Mousse preocupado y Ryoga y Ukyo apenados"

- Akane lo siento, en serio, perdóname no fue mi intención pisarte-

- Akane lo siento es que Ryoga es un poquito torpe

- Si ella tiene razón. ¿QUEEE DIJISTE?

- Amor es verdad

- Bueno ya no peleen lo dos, tranquilo Ryoga te perdono se que un accidente le sucede a todo el mundo-

- Gracias Akane

- No tranquilo, ¿me permiten un momento voy al tocador?

- Claro Akane sigue

**Shampoo**

"Me decidí a acercarme a ese hombre, me parecía demasiado apuesto además algo me atraía a el y aproveche que su acompañante fue al baño para acercarme con el pretexto de saludar a Ryoga y Ukyo, la verdad no me quedaría con la duda de quien era ese hombre"

- Ukyo, Ryoga un placer verlos

- Shampoo hola ¿cómo estas? ¿Que hay de tu vida?

- Muy bien ¿y ustedes?

Ranma 

"Me di cuenta que Shampoo se acercó y la verdad vi la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar quien era esa mujer tan bella que estaba con ellos, así que no lo dude mucho y camine hacia ellos"

- A Ryoga y a mi nos ha ido demasiado bien con el U-chan's ¿y a ti como te ha ido shampoo con el Neko Hanten?

- Muy bien

- Que pena me retiro voy a buscar a Akane

Ranma

" Me acerqué y escuché la conversación ¿acaso había escuchado mal? ¿esa mujer era Akane? ¿y si ella era Akane con este era con quien me había engañado?"

--------

- Claro Mousse búscala supongo que todavía esta adolorida por el pisotón que le dio mi Ryoga

- No creo que haya necesidad, ahí viene Mousse

- ¿Dónde Ukyo? Ah ya la vi y viene cojeando pobrecita es todo tu culpa compadre / es una palabra que en muchas ocasiones se refieren a la persona que es el padrino de su hijo(a)/

- Perdóname Mousse no fue mi intención pisarla

Ranma 

"Eran Akane y Mousse, entonces con quien me engañaba era con el cegaton, eso si se me hacia difícil de creer, aunque ya no era tan cegaton. Se había ido con un de mis amigos, a pesar de las peleas siempre lo consideré un amigo, pero no les importo, eran unos ingratos"

Shampoo 

"Ese era Mousse, con razón sentí eso cuando lo vi cuanto daría para retroceder el tiempo y no desperdiciar al mejor hombre del mundo, el único que podría hacerme feliz, pero se que tal vez lo pudo recuperar y así me toque quitárselo Akane, lo voy hacer al fin y al cabo él hasta moría por mi"

Akane 

"Venia caminando cuando me di cuenta que Ranma y Shampoo estaban en la mesa, la verdad no me importo y miedo tampoco sentí, mas bien sentí impotencia. Shampoo me miraba muy raro al igual que Ranma, así que supuse que ya sabían quienes éramos Mousse y yo"

**Continuara...**

Notas de la autora 

Quiero pedir disculpas por la demora pero eh estado un poco enferma además hay ciertos errores en fanfictión, sin mencionar la cantidad de tareas que eh tenido.

Otra aclaración es que shampoo antes de volver a Nerima cuando estaba en china buscando a Mousse aprendió a hablar bien el japonés.

**Freya:** primero quiero agradecer a mi prelectora muchas gracias por que te estas tomando parte de tu tiempo para corregir mis errores.

**Shojo:** como siempre apoyándome en todas mis historias muchísimas gracias espero que aquí se aclare un poco lo que pasara con todos nuestros personajes.

**gabyhyatt**muchísimas gracias por tu reviewespero que te guste este capitulo y prometo no demorarme para el próximo.

**Les-kane**bueno lo de los hijos tendrás que esperara asta el próximo capitulo pero prometo no demorarlo demasiado. Lo de que se contenten de nuevo bueno eso estará para mas adelante mazo menos en el 7 capitulo de todos modos no se contentaran del todo.

**Naiko**muchísimas gracias por tu review me alegra que te haya gustado el fic espero que este capitulo te guste y si Ranma es una cabezota y shampoo una mala y lo de Mousse bueno yo también quiero que terminen los dos el me parece muy tierno. Prometo no demorarme con la otra actualización.

**Helado-chan**muchas gracias por tu review bueno yo también soy partidaria de Akane y Ranma pero este lo quería hacer de kane y Mousse espero que te este gustando y que este capitulo te haya gustado. Lo de genial chica gracias me hiciste sonrojar jaja bueno pero yo también estoy un poco loca bueno un poco no bastante. Lo de los celos vendrá después por el momento esta dolido por que cree que Akane lo engaño pero después ya vendrá el arrepentimiento por desconfiado.

**Kari Saotome**me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior espero que este también te haya gustado lo de que la vida es injusta bueno no tanto por que aquí esta el otro capitulo un poco demorado pero bueno prometo no demorarme en el otro me alegra que me haya quedado mas claro. Gracias por apoyarme.

Y a los que no me han dejado sus review anímense acepto cosas buenas y sugerencias las buenas me dan ánimos y las sugerencias me ayudan a mejorar.

**Preguntas:**

¿qué ara shampoo para recuperar a Mousse?

¿que ara Ranma cuando se entere de la verdad?

¿qué pasara con los niños?

**Prometo no demorarme enserio. **

**vivian**


	6. dos hijos, un encuentro part 2

**Este anime es propiedad de Rumiko Takasashy y lo hago sin fines lucrativos.**

"**pensamientos"**

**-cuando están hablando-**

**MAYÚSCULA: gritos**

**bueno espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste. **

Capitulo 6 

**Dos hijos, un encuentro 2**

**-**Ranma, Shampoo, un placer volver a verlos- "Ranma me importaba poco, lo que me molestaba era como Shampoo miraba a Mousse. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Acaso la dueña de él? Porque si es así, está muy equivocada. Él ahora era mío"

- Akane, que bueno volver a verte- "no lo podía creer Mousse me había dejado a mi para irse con Akane, pero no me importaba porque recuperaré a Mousse como sea. Al fin y al cabo había una cosa que podría invertir los papeles y eso era la verdad"

Ranma 

"no pude seguir aguantando la situación, llegó tan tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado ¿acaso todo lo que pasó entre los dos no importó? ¿Para ella fue un juego? Pero no le permitiría que se burlara de mí. Si tenia que ser irónico y ocultar el dolor que sentía al volver a verla lo haría, lo ocultaría pero no permitiría que se burlara como ya lo había hecho al engañarme con uno de mis amigos"

- Sí que alegría verlos de nuevo en Nerima ¿dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo?-

- Akane y yo estuvimos en Kyoto ¿cierto amor?- "lo siento Ranma ella ahora era mía"

- Sí cariño, ¿a ustedes cómo les ha ido?-

- Muy bien, estuve en Nerima un tiempo y después viaje a China. Hace poco volví, por cierto Mousse te estuve buscando pero no me dieron razón de ti -

- No tuve en este último año mucho contacto con mis familiares en China. Estaba más concentrado en mi trabajo y en cuidar de Akane -

Esto es raro, recuerda que Akane y Mousse desaparecieron, entonces Ranma no puede decir que nunca la notó enferma porque estuvo mucho tiempo sin verla

- ¿Y tú Ranma?-

- Estuve en Nerima todo el tiempo Mousse-

- Ahhh, pensé que habían viajado con shampoo a China -

- No, estuve un poco ocupado-

- Bueno, yo opino que es mejor que ya nos vayamos Akane- "los niños están en el dojo y no quiero que nada les suceda, además no confió mucho en el cuidado de Nabiki"

- No Mousse ¿por que se van? No sean aburridos-

- Ryoga, lo que pasa es que Mousse lo dice por que no queremos dejar mucho tiempo a Misao y Kotaro, aún son muy pequeños-

- Akane, no te preocupes tanto los están cuidando Kasumi y Nabiki-

- Sí, pero prefiero no dejarlos no me quiero despegar de ellos me da miedo que algo les suceda-

- jaja Ukyo cariño no pelees con estos padres primerizos que esos les pasa a todos-

- Tan gracioso, ya veré cuando estés en las mismas, además acuérdate que son tus ahijados-

- Oye Mousse ¿qué habíamos hablado de darles ideas raras a Ryoga?-

- Ja, ja , ja ya Ukyo ¿que es lo que te da tanto miedo? si tener un hijo es lo mas hermoso del mundo-

- Si, puede serlo, pero también sé que es doloroso en el parto y los antojos, el mal humor, la sensibilidad, nooooo gracias a Akane-

- No te preocupes Ukyo para eso esta Ryoga para aguantarte-

- Ahora soy yo el que te digo que no le metas ideas raras a Ukyo en la cabeza Akane-

-jaja pobrecito si te tienes que aguantar el genio de Ukyo, pero imagínate a mi que me toco aguantarme el de Akane, además de tener que soportar sus antojos que no eran nada comunes jajaja ah y además acuérdate que a mi me toco todo doble por que eran dos bebes-

"sigues hablando y te mando directo al paraíso"

- No me mires así Akane, es verdad y lo sabes ¿no te acuerdas el día en que iban a nacer?-

- Ah no Mousse yo por eso ya te pedí disculpas, además no es mi culpa, tú también te lo buscaste yo con esos dolores de parto y tu ni siquiera eras capaz de llamar un taxi para que me llevara a el hospital-

- Bueno y qué querías que hiciera no todos los días se es papá-

-Saben que Ryoga y yo no estamos preparados para eso-

- jaja tampoco es para que se asusten-

-Después de lo que nos dijeron ustedes dos como quieren que no nos asustemos ¿eh Akane?-

Ranma 

"No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Akane había quedado embarazada, tenia dos hijos y del cegaton de Mousse. Siempre soñé que los hijos de ella serian de los dos, es una cínica hablando de eso enfrente mío. Tenia unas ganas llorar que no aguantaba, pero no podía llorar, no le podía demostrar lo mucho que me dolía verla con otro y peor aún que tuviera una familia y que no fuera mía. Los ojos y el corazón me pedían a gritos dejar salir esas lágrimas que me estaban invadiendo el alma, me estaba inundando por dentro, pero lo prefería así a demostrarle que me dolía. Si para ella no significo nada lo nuestro pues para mi tampoco"

**Shampoo**

"¿Akane le había dado hijos a Mousse? No lo podía creer, si eso era cierto había perdido por completo a Mousse. Sin embargo tengo una posibilidad, Ranma y Akane tuvieron relaciones eso significa que podían ser hijos de Ranma; solo tenia que decirle la verdad y crearle la duda de los niños, sin embargo necesito verlos para ver si tienen parecido con Ranma o Mousse. No permitiré que Akane me quite a Mousse. Él todavía era mío, estaba con ella, pero desde pequeños el me había pertenecido y ahora no iba hacer la excepción"

- Ahora si mejor nos vamos yendo-

- Bueno nosotros salimos con ustedes ¿cierto Ranma?-

- Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo Shampoo-

- No, es que estoy un poco cansada-

-Bueno vamos, ¿les molesta que vayamos con ustedes?-

- No, tranquilos se pueden venir con nosotros no hay problema-

Se dirigieron a la salida de la fiesta cuando llegó Nabiki diciendo algo un tanto perturbada-Akane, Mousse menos mal que los encuentro-

-¿Qué pasó Nabiki?-

- Akane, los niños se enfermaron están donde Tofu-

- ¿QUÉ PASO? ¿QUÉ TIENEN?-

- Tranquilo Mousse, parece ser que solo es una fiebre, pero preferimos informarles a los dos-

Shampoo

"Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para ver a esos niños, me hago pasar por buena samaritana y que los quiero ayudar" – ¿Necesitan ayuda? si quieren los acompañamos-

- Muchas gracias Shampoo, serias de gran ayuda-

- Genial, Ranma vamos-

Se dirigieron a la clínica del doctor Tofu, allí Akane y Mousse entraron como ráfaga de viento. Shampoo y Ranma se quedaron afuera, después de esperar veinte minutos salieron Akane y Mousse cargando a Misao y Kotaro

**Ranma**

"Apenas vi llegar a esos bebes sentí como si algo que me faltase volviese a mi cuerpo, bueno supongo que es porque siempre pensé que los hijos de Akane serian míos. Sin embargo esos niños me intrigaban y me producían cariño y ternura era como si fuesen parte mía. Nooo ya estoy diciendo bobadas tal vez el trago que bebí en la fiesta me esta haciendo pensar bobadas"

**Shampoo**

"Definitivamente no cabía duda, esos niños eran hijos de Ranma eran igualitos, pero como siempre él no se dio cuenta. Si que me tocaría aclarar todo pero hoy no seria el momento, mañana era el momento ideal por lo pronto necesito saber si se van a quedar en Nerima" – Akane, Mousse ¿cuánto se van a quedar en Nerima?-

-La verdad venimos para vivir aquí, me hacia falta mi familia-

- ¡Ah, qué bueno! si la familia es muy importante-"perfecto mañana se sabrá la verdad"

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

**Shampoo **

"hoy era el día en que recuperaría a Mousse, el volvería a ser mío"

Se dirigió a la casa Saotome y tocó la puerta. Su mirada provocaba mas de un escalofrió, su cara era peor que la de Nabiki cuando veía un negocio provechoso, espero aproximadamente dos minutos hasta que Ranma salió

-Shampoo, bueno días que haces tan temprano aquí-

-Ranma tenemos que hablar-

Ranma invitó a Shampoo a pasar mientras prestaba atención a la mirada tan extraña que esta tenía -te notas preocupada ¿qué pasó?-

-Ranma, Akane nunca te fue infiel-

-¿QUE DICES?-

-Todo lo que yo te dije el día de la fiesta de graduación es mentira-

- ¿Y que hay de Yuca y Sayuri?-

-Ellas estaban hechizadas, además esos niños, los hijos de Akane pueden ser tuyos -

Ranma 

"Sentí como si un balde de agua helada me cayera encima, esos niños podían ser míos, tal vez si lo eran y por eso sentí ayer esa extraña sensación... y si son míos lo voy a averiguar. Poco me importo que estuviera en traje de entrenamiento y salí corriendo, eran dos cuadras hasta el dojo que era donde se estaban quedando Mousse y Akane. Esas cuadras se me hicieron eternas, quería verlos, esos eran mis niños y quería golpear a Mousse por quitarme el derecho de ser papá, aunque también quería golpearme a mi mismo por desconfiar de Akane

Por fin llegué al dojo, estaba tan enojado y feliz al mismo tiempo que mi adrenalina estaba muy por encima de lo normal, cuando por fin llegue a mi ritmo cardiaco normal golpeé la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?

Fue lo que escuche en el otro lado, ni mi nombre me atrevía a decir. Sabía que quien había preguntado era Akane, lo noté por esa voz que me cautivó, desde que la escuche esa voz en mi se quedo guardada en mi mente y no la olvidaría jamás"

-Soy yo Akane, Ranma-

**Notas de la autora:**

pido mil disculpas por demorarme en actualizar pero estoy en trabajos y evaluaciones finales sin embargo voy lento pero seguro. Ah también pido disculpas por no devolver susu reviews los que ya me han enviado saben que siempre les mando un reply pero tube ciertos problemas con mi computador ahora si personalmente gracias

**Shojo88:** gracias por tu review y perdón por demorarme y lo de venirme a buscar a Colombia no importa yo te doy posada así me quieras estrangular ya me imagino por la noche vas con una soga y adiós vivian jaja mentiras espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Ah y por cierto andamos las dos ocupadas hace rato que no nos hablamos tocara sacar tiempo en nuestras agendas tan ocupadas jaja.

**Les-kane** me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia bueno tus preguntas se Irán aclarando de a pocoquito por eso te pido que leas el siguiente capitulo que sera el final. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Cuídate y gracias por dejarme un review.

**Helado-chan** jeje si estoy un poquito lenta pero bueno es que me toca o si no me saldría capítulos muy cortos o historias muy cortas también soy un poco impaciente jeje muchas gracias por dejarme reviews me gusta mucho que cuando abro el correo encuentre comentarios eso me sube el animo y me dan granas de seguir escribiendo. Perdóname por demorarme mucho en actualizar se que me vas a querer matar pero es que h estado muy ocupada las razones arriba dicen bueno maldito colegio me tiene muy ocupada. Espero que este capitulo te guste y que leas el siguiente que será el final. Un beso cuídate.

**Sailor Sun Forever**: me alegra que mi fic te haya gustado mucho eso me pone muy contenta y mas que me envíen reviews muchas gracias perdóname por demorarme en actualizar y yo soy la que te tengo que decir gracias por leer y poner cuidado a los inventos de esta descabellada.

**Naiko**: si es una pesada esa shampoo y no aprende pero la vida se las va a cobrar por ser así. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este capitulo también. Cuídate y gracias por tu review.

**Enaka** jeje tranquila me gusta mucho dejar comentarios creo que al igual que me gusta recibirlos me gusta dejarlos. Me alegra que te hayas enganchado con esta historia y que te haya gustado gracias por dejarme un review y si Ranma es muy bobo por dejarse engañar por shampoo no crees a por cierto al final dejo mi correo para que hablemos un día.

**Yuhe hime: **jeje me gusta mucho que ya hayas llegado al 5 se que estas un poco ocupada y me gusta que tomes tiempo en leer mi fic. Y si yo también me siento terrible de traicionar a Ranma pero se lo busco jaja la verdad quería hacer un fic alternativo además siempre me ha parecido muy tierno Mousse aunque lo confieso no cambio a Ranma .

**Freya:** a ti personalmente te quiero dar las gracias por ayudarme por ser mi prelectora y por tomarte tiempo para corregirme los errores a esta niñita MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Por cierto por si algunas vez quieren hablar con esta desocupada mi correo es:

**vivianalejandra7279(arroba)hotma...**

**ah y otra cosa los que no me han enviado reviews me gustaria que lo hicieran me alegra cada vez que encuentro un en mi correo.**

**Acepto sugerencias y felicitaciones **


	7. un final y un despertar

**Este anime es propiedad de Rumiko Takasashy y lo hago sin fines lucrativos.**

"**pensamientos"**

**-cuando están hablando-**

**MAYÚSCULA: gritos**

**bueno espero que este nuevo capitulo que es el ultimo les guste. **

Capitulo 7 

**Un final y un despertar.**

**Ranma **

"La discusión siguió varias horas shampoo llego ella fue la encargada de aclarar todo el señor Soun había llegado tarde de la noche pero por nuestra discusión se despertó y intervino en nuestra discusión se alegro mucho de ver a Akane y cuando se entero que tenia nietos por poco y muere hay mismo, Akane y yo llegamos a un acuerdo ella me deja ver a mis hijos aunque yo esperaba recuperar a mis hijos siempre espere recuperarla a ella también al único amor que tube, a la única mujer que eh amado y amare toda mi vida. Que paso con shampoo bueno como dice un dicho popular se quedo sin el pan y sin el queso por tenerme a mi perdió a la persona que la amo toda la vida bueno pero yo que digo yo también me tengo que quedar callado perdí a Akane por no decirle te amo en el momento indicado y por no confiar en ella.

Bueno y ustedes se preguntan por que estoy diciendo todo esto pues es muy fácil en este momento estoy asistiendo a la boda de mi amor y de mi amigo Mousse si mi amigo porque a pesar de que el me quito a Akane yo no puedo decir absolutamente nada por que cuando la tenia no la aproveche y yo se la entreguen bandeja de plata.

En este momento escucho decir al padre que si hay alguien que se opone a esta boda rió con ironía esa pregunta tal vez seria me salvación para que esto no se realizara pero en el fondo deseo que se realice por que el que ama deja ir y yo amo a Akane y se que su felicidad es con Mousse siento una lagrima correr por mi mejilla si Ranma Saotome esta llorando pero no me da miedo hacerlo por que le estoy diciendo adiós al amor de mi vida".

-Ranma-

-RANMA-

-RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-Que paso?-

-Levántate baka no pienso llegar tarde al primer día de clases de 2 año-

-Akane?-

- Ya deja decir estupideces, Ranma levántate-"y a este que le paso que se levanto todo extraño además parece que hubiera estado llorando"

-Akane te amo TE AMO TEAMOOOOOOOOOO-

-Bueno si Ranma ya levántate- "de seguro mañana dice que todo fue producto del sueño o que todavía estaba dormido"

"Entonces todo fue un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla todo lo de Mousse y Akane lo de shampoo todo fue un simple sueño?"

**Akane**

"Mientras fuimos a la escuela no camino por la baranda que da al canal como suele hacerlo camino por la acera al lado mío no me dirigió la palabra en todo el camino mas siempre sentí su mirada fija en mi ya cuando llegamos en clase hicimos una actividad propuesta por un maestro nuevo y en esa actividad hubo una actitud de Ranma que me dejo verdaderamente confundida"

-Bueno alumnos como primer día quiero que hagamos una integración quiero que me digan lo que quieren ser cuando salgan del colegio. Empecemos con usted señorita Kounji-

-Yo quiero entrar a la universidad a estudiar culinaria y de este modo ser una gran cocinera de okonomiyakis, ser la mejor manejar todo el negocio de panes japoneses, casarme con mi prometido y tener una familia-

-Bueno muy bien se nota que es ambiciosa y usted señorita Tendo?-

-Yo deseo entrar a la universidad y estudiar medicina deportiva y manejar el dojo de mi familia-

-Espero que lo logre y usted señor Saotome?-

-Deseo entrar a la universidad estudiar educación física y ser un buen maestro para poder dirigir el dojo de la familia Tendo junto con mi prometida de igual modo casarme y tener dos hijos poder estar siempre con ella, ver nacer a mis hijos, y cuidar mi familia ante todo-

**Akane **

"Asta hay pude seguir escuchando casi me muero de los nervios como Ranma me miraba mientras le decía al profesor todo eso nunca aparto sus ojos azules de mis ojos, bueno y las cosas siguieron todavía mas raras en todas clases me miraba y cuando le devolvía la mirada el me sonreía, a la hora del almuerzo se sentó a comer con migo no peleamos para nada cuando llegaron sus prometidas algo les dijo por que después se fueron llorando y maldiciéndome Ukyo y shampoo y ni hablar de Kodashi que me dijo un poco de cosas bien absurdas y a la salida otra actitud extraña surgió de nuevo"

-Bueno primer día del segundo año estoy cansada-

-Si Akane por cierto no quieres ir a tomar un helado ( raspado ) yo invito-

"Y este que tiene hoy que anda excesivamente raro esta mañana"-si claro pero tenemos que buscar agua fría no?-

-Para que Akane?-

-Pues para que va hacer para que te conviertas en mujer-

-No hay necesidad puedo ir como hombre-

-No que te da pena siempre dices que esas no son cosas de hombres-

-Bueno pero que de malo va haber que valla a tomarme un helado con mi novia-

-Que?-

-Vamos a ir si o no?-

-Si por supuesto-

"Este año al parecer muchas cosas van a cambiar pero no me molesta y eso que es no puede ser me esta cogiendo de la mano definitivamente este hombre hoy amaneció extraño" -y por que llorabas cuando te desperté?-"de seguro dice que no estaba llorando"

-Tenia una pesadilla-

-Y puedo saber que era Ranma?-

-Si, soñé que te perdía-

"Su respuesta me dejo bastante consternada estaba llorando por mi decidí cambiar de tema además tenia una duda desde por la mañana que me estaba carcomiendo el cerebro"-y todavía recuerdas que me dijiste cuando te despertaste?-

-Que? Que te amaba-

-Si- "horita lo niega todo"

-Si me acuerdo por que?-

-Es verdad?-

-No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta que tu eres lo mas importante para mi que si tu no estas me muero, que sin tu miraba me ahogo en un mar de lamentos, que te amo tal y como eres que te amo así siendo Akane Tendo la que no cocina la marimacho la que no es igual a shampoo ni a Ukyo ni a Kodashi pero que es la mujer que por sus caprichos su actitud asta sus mazazos me logro cautivas me logro enamorar la que tiene una sonrisa que deja estúpido a mas de uno pero que solo es mía por que eres mi prometida la única, a la voy a cuidar para que ningún hombre me la quite de mi lado y todavía preguntas que si te amo Akane-

**Akane**

"Tal vez una respuesta como esa no era la que me esperaba pero no niego me encanto lo que dijo la determinación con que lo hizo y la seguridad de sus palabras ahora se esta acercando a mi supongo que desea lo que yo también desee desde hace mucho tiempo un beso y no dudo en acercarme a el y pasar mis brazos por su cuello y acercarlo a mi mientras siento los suyos posarse en mi cintura ahora no tengo dudas y se que el tampoco y se que todo este amor que tuvimos guardado durante tanto tiempo lo podemos expresar con tan solo esto un beso en el cual nos fundimos nos entregamos el uno al otro un beso demasiado tierno, un beso ingenuo pero un beso lleno de amor, cuando por fin pude separarme de esos labios que para mi eran néctar adictivo, por fin pude decir lo que el esperaba y que con la mirada me suplicaba que lo dijera"

-Yo también te amo Ranma-

**FIN **

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**bueno pido disculpas por si hay algún error de ortografía es que no lo mande a que me lo revisara Freya mi prelectora por que ya me había demorado demasiado en publicarlo y me da pena con ustedes mis lectores.**

Bueno este fue el final espero que les haya gustado un poco diferente lose pero el final iba hacer cuando Ranma contaba lo de la boda pero mi hermana por poco y me pega así que aquí les traigo un final inesperado incluso asta para mi sin embargo espero que haya sido de su agrado.

**shojo88**bueno mi gran amiga y lectora fiel jaja enserio te agradezco demasiado por leer mis fanfic y por que siempre encuentro un review tuyo en cada uno de mis capitulo sabes me haces bastante falta hace rato que no podemos hablar sien embargo te mando un beso y un abraso. Tu amiga colombiana vivís

**Les-kane**te agradezco mucho por leer mi fic y los comentarios mandados trate de que el final fuese conciso y espero que sea de tu agrado.

**gabyhyatt**: bueno las cosas no le salieron nada bien en el sueño de Ranma no termino sola bueno pero eso le va a pasar a shampoo si no se da cuenta de lo mucho que la quiere Mousse.

**Helado-chan**: bueno se que me debes estar matando y odiando por no actualizar rápido lo se y lo siento muchísimo tenia ideas pero no me gustaban y las desechaba y volvía y empezaba asta que me gusto la idea de que Ranma relatara el final espero enserio de todo corazón que te haya gustado este final y gracias por los besos y los helados que me mandaste sabes soy una loca obsesiva de helado el otro día trajeron 7 litros de helado a mi casa y me lo comí yo solita en menos de 3 días jaja. No cumplí lo de mandar pequeños pedazos de la historia pero es que no sabia como terminar esta. Espero que me perdones y que te haya recompensado con el final. Gracias por ser una de mis fieles lectoras

**Freya:** muchísimas gracias por la ayuda que me brindaste enserio que quedo eternamente agradecida para mi fue muy importante que te tomaras tiempo para leer y corregir mi historia enserio muchas gracias no te quería molestar así que me dio pena mandarte el ultimo capitulo para que me lo revisaras pero en serio muchas gracias por que gracias a ti esta historia salió tan bien y gracias por que me enseñaste muchas cosas.

**Yuhe hime:** gracias por leer mi fic enserio te lo agradezco muchísimo se que siempre andas ocupada pero te tomaste la molestia de hacerlo y significa mucho para mi

**Enaka** también te quiero agradecer a ti por leer mi historia muchísimas gracias y espero que el final te hay gustado cuídate y besos

**Naiko** gracias por seguir mi historia y por enviarme review significan demasiado par mi me alientan a seguir escribiendo muchas gracias y espero que el final te hay gustado.

**Sailor Sun Forever** muchas gracias por enviarme reviews por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fanfic que no puede ser de pronto el mejor pero enserio que aprecio que te haya divertido aunque sea por un rato.

Bueno espero que no me falte nadie mas por agradecer y los que me faltaron enserio muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic y por enviarme un review.

**Ya tengo otra historia en mente espero que les guste esa la voy a publicar en el usuario de mi hermana y mío: shampoo y Ukyo.**

**Un beso a todos cuídense y gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Ah por cierto dejen reviews de este ultimo capitulo.**

**Vivian **


End file.
